Ignorance Is Bliss
by Night-Being
Summary: Nothing can stop Deidara from having his precious beauty sleep. Maybe only Itachi's too loud one-night stand. But the hot-headed artist won't let anyone to provoke him for too long, will he? Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Language!


**_Author's Note: _****  
><strong>  
><em>I would like to thank my Beta Reader <em>_**Rayniekinnz**__ for doing great job at correcting my story._

* * *

><p>Deidara had survived yet another hard day with the Akatsuki.<p>

It was almost a half a year since he joined them and they still thought of him as a newbie. He hated the way no one never appreciated his successful missions. Not even his partner in crime – Sasori. Deidara could swear that he managed to save that sorry ass puppet master at least twice, but it would probably be too much to ask for a simple "Thank you." Hell, it wouldn't kill them to at least _nod_ when he got back and reported his task as accomplished.

Group of ungrateful barbarians who wouldn't recognize a true artist if he was poking their eyes out. _Yeah!_ Especially that arrogant asshole Uchiha!

Deidara didn't like Sasori, with his boring approach and perfectionistic manners, but it was nothing compared to his hatred towards the raven-haired egotist. From the very day he joined this pack of weirdoes, the day Itachi humiliated him in such an unforgivable way, he never even bothered to acknowledge him in any way. Ignoring him every minute of every day, from passing each other in the long halls of the hide-out from meeting in the large bathroom they all shared.

At first it didn't bother him, because he was doing the same thing – disregarding Itachi with all his will. So eagerly that sometimes it actually made him feel like a teenage girl, but it couldn't been helped! He despised that man and he despised himself even more for that one moment of weakness when he actually admired his dark art. But by the time, his forced ignorance was met with an even colder and more distant approach, Deidara found himself growing more and more miserable and longed for at least one look, one peak in his direction or one small taste of that burning black gaze.

Thankfully, he was also too busy with missions to try and catch Itachi's attention, because he knew that the embarrassment for his own stupidity would shatter his pride just too much.

The only thing he could be at least a little grateful for was that Itachi was a rather silent neighbor. Even though each Akatsuki member had their own room and the walls were quite thick, occasional sounds of everyday activities reached through them if they were loud enough. And Deidara, being a light sleeper, valued the absence of noise coming from the single adjoining room very much.

However… On _this very night_, it was all different. When Deidara was rolling in his sheets hopelessly trying to sleep, the wall next to him carried the endless sound of bumping, panting and screaming. How a single woman could make so much noise was beyond Deidara's comprehension.

Nevertheless, it didn't matter how much respect he would normally have towards Itachi's persistent performance. That is, if it wasn't Itachi – the most annoying person in the world. The torturous hours of yelling and moaning were just too much. He must have been doing it intentionally, because it was like he was banging her right into the wall they shared.

Kicking his blanket on the floor and storming out of his bed, Deidara marched to the door of neighboring room.

"Can't you just hurry up and cum already?! I'm trying to sleep here, yeah!"

With all the fury he didn't even think of the possibility that Itachi could have locked the door, but as Deidara's eyes roamed around the almost empty room, landing on a dark figure bending over a table, it was clear that Itachi didn't bother with such silly stuff like forbidding anyone from entering.

Although still breathing heavily from all that rage, Deidara tensely observed the tall man straightening up and withdrawing from the woman, if her unhappy moan was anything to go by.

Long seconds passed as electric blue eyes observed Itachi's back. He seemed to be doing something behind his Akatsuki cloak, which he still wore casually positioned over his shoulders. The woman stiffened and then sighed disappointedly, looking towards his crotch.

"Next time take your obscene habits to the bed, _yeah_… And spare me the fuss!" He spit, clenching his fists with annoyance. So… Itachi was not going to acknowledge him even after he just walked in on him during _sex_?

Deidara was furious. How could he be still _this_ calm? He didn't pick up any signs of exhaustion nor anger in his movements. With few long steps Itachi crossed the room, letting his Akatsuki robe fall from his shoulders and tossing it onto the bed. He bent over and reached for some bright red piece of cloth, returning to the woman silently sitting on the table and handing it to her.

She didn't look at all disturbed by the fact that she was completely naked and with a polite smile took the vermilion yukata, standing up and dressing herself without another word.

"What the hell? And now what? You'll just let her go? What if she tells someone our location?"

Deidara felt like turning into a piece of art and exploding himself under the pressure of overwhelming anger. All he wanted now was for Itachi to turn around so he could stuff one of his precious white sculptures in that stoic mouth and do a certain hand sign. Boom! His head would blow off. Beautiful!

"I never thought you were such an idiot, yeah!" Provoking him with mocking tone, Deidara continued. But all his efforts were met with deadly silence.

It felt like minutes.

"Hey Uchiha, done fucking?" Hidan's voice echoed from across the hall and a moment later his silver head was peeking through the door, disturbing the almost peaceful atmosphere.

"It seems so." Itachi finally answered and his onyx eyes fell upon Hidan's satisfied smirk. Then he turned to the brown haired woman.

"Amai, this is Hidan, you will go with him now. Hidan, this is…"

"Yeah, fuck it, like I care." Hidan took a few long steps, grabbed the unwarned woman and dragged her out of the room. Deidara heard some of her protests before the door of Hidan's room were shut and locked.

_That's what I call recycling._ Deidara couldn't stop a chuckle coming through his throat.

"So you share, that's thoughtful, I guess… yeah. And pathetic, if you ask me." He noted with sarcastic tone so typical only for him. Yet Itachi wasn't really concerned about his existence. He stood calmly in the middle of his room, hands folded on his chest and expression vacant.

And _this_ was just the thing that drove Deidara overboard. _Every time!_ Those black eyes of his, so distant, so indifferent…and empty.

"I'm standing _right here_, you know?!" Deidara grabbed the door and slammed it shut with all of his rage, locking them inside. Any normal person would at least twitch from the sudden noise, but the serene calmness with which Itachi raised his eyes to finally acknowledge his presence was…unhuman.

"Unfortunately, yes." Itachi stated – not really interested in Deidara's frenzy.

And then…

And then, for the first time in several long months, he looked right into Deidara's eyes. Black meeting azure in a firm embrace. For a mere moment, Deidara regretted his hasty decision to infiltrate the neighboring room.

He felt his knees tremble under that cold gaze and despite how much he yearned for Itachi to notice him, his eyes promptly drifted away to escape the intimidating stare. A little too late he realized Itachi wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing lean muscles still pumped up from the exertion of sex. Unable to help himself, his eyes dropped further to the declining erection hidden by plain black pants.

Deidara swallowed hard.

"If you have nothing else to say, I suggest you leave." His steady voice ripped Deidara from his thoughts, forcing his gaze back up.

_Those eyes!_

Mocking him! Deeming him a lesser being! Those black depths that slowly span into a dangerous crimson weapon.

"Don't you dare use _that_ on me!" Deidara's voice rose drastically as he carelessly threw himself at Itachi, slapping one hand over the upper part of his face and pinning him to the wall, other palm pressed firmly into his abdomen.

Deidara panted heavily as a new wave of adrenalin poured into his veins. He knew very well that Itachi was quicker than him and could just as well have already captured him into his genjutsu. Yet…he had a feeling that Itachi did none of that. In fact he was as calm and serene as ever_._

_Is he trying to insult me?_ _To humiliate me by not engaging a counterattack?_ His thoughts were on fire.

But all of a sudden…

Deidara noticed the tongue on his palm act on its own as they sometimes did. And he let it. Allowed it to slip from the thin lips and perfect teeth of his hand and gently taste Itachi's naked skin. Felt the arm, which was still pressing into his lower belly and preventing the imprisoned body from moving, shiver with anticipation and then the same set of teeth teasingly bite into tensed abdominals.

_"__Hmpf."_

Was that really what he thought it was? Although Deidara didn't see Itachi's lips move, he clearly heard the choked hum that came inadvertently through his nose.

"Oh man, you _like_ it… yeah." A grin flashed across Deidara's face, shedding a new light on it. He didn't hesitate, sliding his hand lower with fingers like spider legs caressing Itachi's taut muscles. Slowly, he reached to the hem of the black pants.

"What are you trying to achieve, Deidara?" The deadly promise in his deep voice was clear, but his stance didn't betray any fear – no, he was as relaxed and calm as ever. Maybe he hadn't considered Deidara to be much of a threat. Or probably, he even expected Deidara not to have enough courage to continue and he anticipated him to retreat soon.

The wicked smile grew wider as he found the new situation to be rather suitable for his benefit. To feel the arrogant, self-centered and egoistic Uchiha tremble – even if only ever-so-slightly – under his touch was more than he had ever hoped for. With that new determination in mind, he dipped his fingers past the hem of the pants, brushing the soft skin beneath.

"Dei–_dara_!"

Was it really a tingle of panic that just resonated in that ever stoic voice? Deidara loosened the pressure of his upper arm and felt Itachi's lashes brush over his palm as he promptly opened his eyes. Most likely in shock. Deidara didn't pull completely back however – no, he liked the sight of Itachi being at least a little helpless.

He expected to be stopped soon, because Itachi stiffened under his gentle manipulation. He took his time with the hand, which almost lazily dipped lower to reach its goal. Caressing every inch of Itachi's soft skin on its way, casually dropping to his most precious parts. And to Deidara's great pleasure, Itachi still seemed to be too amazed and stunned by the blond's boldness that except occasional and almost undetectable twitches he wasn't able to move.

"Mmmm, here it is, yeah." Deidara couldn't help it and hungrily licked his lips when his fingers finally reached their goal. He lowered his eyes and was more than pleasantly surprised to see that Itachi's penis was slowly coming back to life. He let his palm hover over his member for a moment, letting Itachi feel the warmth that radiated from his hand-mouth and after a few long seconds, this time intentionally, his tongue crawled out and licked all of Itachi's hardening length.

He got his reaction immediately and felt soft lashes brush his palm again as Itachi closed his eyes in building pleasure. Deidara's smirk was practically reaching from ear-to-ear and his face was glowing with victory as he achieved to manipulate the man he had hated for so long.

"Seems _now_ I have your attention!"

The tip of hand-tongue began to circle around Itachi's pulsing head as Deidara waited, seeking a certain moment when he planned to attack his hard cock completely.

"Deida…"

_This was it!_

The only thing he longed for now, was to hear the growling sound of Itachi's voice saying his name, letting out another meaningless thread. With that sound, he promptly wrapped his deft fingers around his shaft and with the soft embrace, slid from the velvet head all the way to his root.

"…ah." And with that simple movement, the feral rumble was turned into a lustful moan.

However, he also apparently reached the end of the line and Itachi's hands swiftly captured both Deidara's wrists. He expected each of his arms to be driven away, but how big was his surprise when only the palm positioned on Itachi's eyes was pulled away and the blond found himself once again staring into the black depths of the most deadly eyes he had ever seen. His knees trembled and with hard gulp his smirk vanished.

"Is this what you were going for?" Itachi grunted, his teeth gritted.

Deidara hesitated but after examining the always distant face, he realized that those normally indifferent features gained new impatient signs. He actually made that arrogant egoist horny!

_Yeah!_

With that, the blond's spirit rose again and he pumped his hand up and down, earning himself an instinctive buck of Itachi's hips and a dark growl somewhere in his slender throat.

"Yes." He answered with a triumphal grin shining all over his angelic face. Then just for the fun of it, rubbed the member in his fingers a few more times.

Up and down…Up and down…

He very well knew how good it felt to let his tongue pet over the sensitive flesh normally hidden under the foreskin. He practiced that on himself more than enough. So with every _up_ he smoothly teased the head of Itachi's penis and every _down_, he let his wet muscle reach lower, to softly tickle his balls.

Deidara didn't really plan it any further, because he expected Itachi to shove him off, but until then he would enjoy his view of Itachi fighting an inner battle of excitement against anger. He allowed his palm to tease a little longer. Yet, when he felt Itachi's arm, which still seized his own wrist, shake under the urge to speed up Deidara's agonizingly slow pace, he couldn't help but wonder if he would actually be able to make him cum as well.

He chuckled over that alluring image in his head and stopped his movements for a while, which earned him a _very_ nasty glance. Electric blue eyes returned the fiery stare and for a while endured the burn of lust that made Deidara's crotch itch with anticipation.

Then Itachi threw away the hand, previously placed over his eyes and now hovering in the air, like an unneeded artifact and ambushed the blond strands of Deidara's hair, grasping him from behind and yanking his head backwards.

"Not the hai…" His instinctive scream was interrupted by soft lips hungrily claiming the heat of Deidara's mouth.

The blond felt his eyes widen. First with shock, then with the explosion that suddenly ran through his entire body. Against his will he noticed his mind and limbs surrender to the passionate kiss when Itachi used the opportunity to force his lithe tongue in and devour him in the same heat that already radiated from Itachi's skin. His lids grew heavy and he couldn't stop himself from closing them. Something like electricity stroked over his skin as he helplessly responded and right after that completely submitted to Itachi's will.

And then their mouths parted, which made Deidara let one accidental moan escape his lips.

_Damn it!_

"Who allowed you to stop?" It wasn't really a question – more like a command.

With that simple sentence Itachi it made crystal clear that _he_ was the one taking the lead now. Like he planned it all along. From the moment he brought Deidara to the Akatsuki, from the second he started ignoring him. Igniting the feeling of rejection and desperation in the blond's mind from the very start. But Deidara wasn't the one who would give in and give up too quickly. He still had the pride worthy of an artist and right now, he had his own masterpiece to finish and blow up.

"Just shut up and enjoy the moment…yeah."

Deidara added the other hand to tease the hard cock in his palm and while one set of skilled fingers were rubbing the whole length, the other cupped his balls with the tongue gently stroking between them. Itachi responded with another feral growl and leaned his head onto the wall behind them. His hand slipped from between the blond silk and drifted down to hang loosely along his body. For this moment, he allowed Deidara to have his dominance if he wished for it so much. He let his hips dance under the irritatingly sluggish movements and felt all his blood travel back to that one place making him even more sensitive to the artist's touch.

"You will pay for this." Itachi breathed out heavily while he tightened his grip on Deidara's wrist. He felt his skin grow hot and despite that he was unable to achieve orgasm with the woman a few moments ago, now it seemed that he yearned for nothing else than to be finally satisfied by those delicate palms and damp tongues, strolling and caressing his most precious parts.

The answer to his rather empty threat was a sarcastic chuckle coming somewhere from the blond's throat.

So, he thought he was in a position to mock him? What an utter fool!

"Don't test my patience, Deidara!"

With a blink of an eye Deidara found his neck tightly grabbed and before he could do anything, he felt the air blow around his body as Itachi swiftly changed their position.

It was so quick that he hadn't even managed a single step. Itachi must have lifted his smaller body from the floor while moving a couple feet across the room.

The moment Deidara noticed the well-known table press into his ass, he gasped. The grip around his nape promptly disappeared and in another second he felt both of his wrists being firmly seized.

His eyes hurled up from the penis in his hands to Itachi's blazing gaze.

And there… he lost his voice.

On that ever stoic and changeless face, shined a smirk. Vicious and evil in the first sight, but when Deidara narrowed his eyes and observed closer, he realized that behind that cold and arrogant mask was something…something _teasing_. In a good way. Something challenging him, something seductive and passionate that warmed his heart. Why did he ever hate this man? Why did he ever despise him and want to blow his beautiful head of? He could not remember a single reason why he would want to harm Itachi Uchiha.

The time around him stopped as the only thing his mind was able to comprehend was those onyx pupils devouring his whole body and soul.

And when Itachi leaned forward and kissed him, it was like an explosion thousand times stronger than ever before. Deidara felt sparkles all over his hot skin and butterflies tearing his stomach apart. He responded immediately and put all the new flood of devotion and yearning into his movements. Too stunned to realize how much his actions changed in those few seconds. But Itachi recognized that transformation in an instant and hastily parted their lips, measuring the smaller figure in front of him with a suspicious frown.

"What?" Deidara snapped at him. He didn't enjoyed being studied like that. Especially not after his body went through some weird chemical reaction he wasn't able to name.

"You look…"

"Why don't you shut up already and let me do my job? Yeah… I'm in no mood to stick here the whole night." He interrupted him before Itachi could form the though in his mind to a real sentence.

"Hn, me neither. That's why I changed the position." Another mild grin decorated his lips for a while. Then a light buck of Itachi's hips caught Deidara's attention and he let his eyes slide back down to the cupped palms that held Itachi's shaft in a gentle grip. The hard penis went through his soaked fingers like a hot knife through butter.

"You're…" Deidara breathed out too amazed to actually finish. In the meantime Itachi managed to thrust a few more times, earning another stunned gasp from the artist's parted lips.

"Yes, I'm going to fuck your hands." The raven haired man panted heavily, obviously enjoying himself a little too much.

Itachi released the grip on the blond's wrists and seized the edge of the table. Forming a very similar position like he had with that woman. This time Deidara has already knew what Itachi was going for and despite he wasn't receiving any form of pleasure and the fact he was playing a girl, he had to admit that it was rather comforting to see how the features of that always indifferent face visibly changed. Just out of curiosity he let the pressure of his hands loosen and relished in the desperately irritated look Itachi threw at him.

"Harder!" He commanded. Like he didn't know that Deidara teased him on purpose.

Yet the artist obeyed and squeezed the member with a delicacy known only to him and his skilled fingers. Although it tickled him a little, he didn't wanted for Itachi to stop at any case, until he reaches the needed edge of his satisfaction.

Fortunately, Itachi didn't plan to pause nor stop and when he felt the precise strength Deidara applied, even he wasn't able to hold his thrilled growl. Leaning his head down, he leaned his forehead onto the blond's shoulder and continued to thrust. Each time picking up the pace as the heat and pleasure rapidly climbed up.

It was bliss to feel his sweaty body so close and Deidara couldn't help but to taste the porcelain skin exposed right in front of his mouth. Tenderly savoring his essence, he blithely pecked Itachi's flesh and felt his whole body shake in excitement. Another moan echoed right in his ear and Deidara responded with his own mild gasp.

Itachi was close, Deidara was sure of it. And while he let his upper lips and tongue travel around the sensitive area of Itachi's nape, he added more tension into his fingers and met the swift movements of those hungry hips with his own firm stokes. And right in that moment, it was too much…

Itachi couldn't hold it any longer.

Not like he ever wanted to.

With a few final thrusts he leaned almost all his weight onto Deidara's smaller frame and let his body tremble under the euphoric agony of a hard orgasm. Carelessly spraying the blond's sleeping shirt with his cum.

Although Deidara was noticeably shorter, he wasn't weaker and could easily stand the weight Itachi put on him while his shaking legs gave out for a second. And he was rather happy to provide him with that support because this way Itachi's half naked body almost lied spread across his chest and Deidara could feel the twitches and warmth of the post-orgasmic bliss his one night lover was in.

For a moment, Deidara found himself praying to stay in this position for the rest of his life. Nothing could be better than the heat and satisfaction spreading through the artist's stomach.

He closed his eyes and tried to chase away his own erection which was becoming too obvious under his light sleep-pants, but feeling Itachi move and put one of his hands on Deidara's shoulder to back up made him freeze and pull in a rattling breath. Deidara noticed Itachi inhaling the fragrance of his velvet blond hair and then the hand on his shoulder moved up to cup his jaw.

"What?" Deidara twitched when Itachi's teeth buried themselves into his naked flesh and his mouth started sucking in the blood that gathered under the thin skin of his nape. The artist couldn't hold down a moan when the flash of pain and pleasure stroked through his body, making his erection even harder. The palms holding onto Itachi's shaft loosened their grip and the tongues retreated into their caves. Deidara's fingers promptly shifted to grasp Itachi's hips with the intention to push him and his damn teasing mouth away.

Closing his lips and granting Deidara's neck one last gentle kiss, Itachi's eyes narrowed and measured the artist's annoyed face.

"What the hell, man? Why did you do that?" He barked at him, hastily hiding the angry red spot under his fingers.

"To mark you." He explained simply, letting both of his hands hang loosely along his body as he took a single step back to examine Deidara's body.

"That's just wrong! How am I supposed to walk around with _that_? Yeah." He frowned and moved his eyes away from Itachi's gaze.

"Why should I care?"

Was he just mocking him? Damn Uchiha! This was so annoying and embarrassing! He never thought it would turn out so differently from what he had expected.

"You've ruined my shirt." Deidara heard his own mouth babble and his ass shifted from the edge of the table. Ready to leave the room, he passed Itachi and made his way to the door.

"Deidara." The warning tone in Itachi's voice stopped him with one hand on the handle.

_Oh come on! How much more he could possibly humiliate me?_ He felt his thoughts raging once again. Never in his life had he thought to make such a fatal mistake. Of course he was aware of Itachi's mastery of control, of his dominant character and the fact that _nothing_ could ever get to him. But he always considered his own nature to be more stubborn than this. More hot-headed than to let his soul melt under Itachi's influence _this_ easily.

_Deidara, you're one hell of an idiot!_ With his thoughts too busy criticizing himself, he completely forgot about the other person still patiently waiting in the room right behind his back.

"You have let your guard down." The vicious hum so close to his right ear made his body freeze and stomach turn upside down.

With a surprised gasp, his hands were twisted behind his back and while the artist was too stunned to react, Itachi's swift fingers rounded Deidara's forearms with one firm chakra thread. Two strong hands grasped his shoulders and threw him somewhere far away from his original position. Deidara yelped in shock when his back hit the soft mattress of Itachi's corner bed.

That was _not_ something he had expected.

"You're crazy!" He screamed, not really caring that at that moment his voice sounded like a scared little girl.

Itachi stayed on his spot for a while, measuring the hysterical features of the younger man almost shaking on his bed. His gaze remained cold, unapproachable. It wasn't his intention to give Deidara even a tiny sign of what he was planning to do. He liked driving him mad. He could always fill the air with so much emotion in one glance of his electric blue eyes. Simply astonishing!

"Now… about your punishment." Itachi uttered calmly and slowly proceed to walk towards the bed. Hiding the pleasure from the artist's startled and terrified gaze behind his usual poker face.

"What? Not fair! Let me go!" He shrieked and while using only his legs he squirmed up to the head of the bed and slammed into the wall behind him. His eyes widened with every step Itachi made in his direction, pulling a kunai literally out of nowhere.

"Hey! Stop that! It's not fun anymore! Yeah." His high pitch voice deepened in a desperate attempt to sound more threatening.

"You're too loud." Itachi stated and put one knee on the other side of the bed.

"So? You're damn scary!" As much as he hated to admit, his mouth failed him. Not like his fear wasn't fucking obvious!

"Also… you talk too much." Itachi continued and bent the other knee onto the mattress. Then put the kunai between his teeth and nonchalantly fell on all fours, crawling forward and casually approaching the blond miracle just a few inches ahead.

"You think?" Deidara wailed before his voice abandoned him.

_Too close! Too late!_

Itachi stopped right before Deidara's legs bent in front of his chest in a protective gesture. With the kunai still safely clenched in his mouth Itachi took a hold of Deidara's hips and while pulling him down and closer, he forced the artist to spread his legs along the other ninja's thighs.

Deidara was helpless. Too stunned and scared, although he couldn't deny that a little excited as well. Lying on his arms securely fixed behind his back he tilted his head away from the sight of Itachi hovering over him. Kunai pulling from his lips and grasping it into his right hand.

_Was he going to torture him? Damn it!_

Deidara shut his eyes and expected a searing pain at any moment. The lower hem of his shirt lifted and a sound of tearing cloth pierced his ears like a shattering glass.

"Wha-?" The artist promptly opened his eyes to realize his whole chest has been exposed and the pajama top hung innocently along his sides.

"You're a mad man, Itachi, you know that?" Deidara accused him, blue eyes raging.

"I've been called worse." Throwing the knife in the air, then catching it again, only so he could precisely fire the weapon away and stick it into the opposite wall, he smirked. With knees still bent and resting right under Deidara's lap he leaned forward and gently put one of his palm next to the artist's confused face. He slid the other hand under his head and buried his fingers in that silky blond hair. He pulled his head backwards, making his spine arch and revealing his neck. Itachi leaned down, pressing feather-soft kisses to the soft flesh.

"I swear, once I get loo – ooooh – se." Instinctively closing his eyes again Deidara let his voice fail. Those lips…That was something. _Yeah!_ A moan clawed out of his throat at the same time Itachi's tongue reached his collar bone. He felt his body melt in an instant.

"How do you like my attention now?" The raven haired man flashed a triumphal grin into the lightly tanned flesh of Deidara's chest and progressed with his teeth teasing the shaking body. Heading down with every other delicate bite and soft peck.

Deidara felt the blood in his body travel back into his pants. Although his erection never completely disappeared, now he had the suspicion that he was going to explode if Itachi won't stop torturing him very soon.

Luckily for him, it took _only_ a few more agonizingly long seconds before Itachi decided to provoke him enough and his head reached Deidara's crotch. Lean fingers hooked themselves into the hem of the artist's loose pants and almost hesitantly pulled them down. Just enough so the trapped member could finally rise to his sight.

"Itachi…" The name slipped his lips accidentally, but it couldn't be helped. Those swift fingers wrapped themselves around the base of his shaft and Deidara felt Itachi's lips place a soft kiss to the head of his throbbing length before he let him gradually slide into the warmth of his mouth. Deidara let an almost desperate pant escape the depths of his throat and his hips raised on their own, seeking more of the pleasure hiding somewhere down Itachi's throat. Both palms lifted as Itachi promptly forced Deidara to calm down and sit back.

"That's just…wow…" The artist mumbled while the head between his thighs started moving up and down. Sucking his penis with that annoying tenderness. Was it real? He couldn't tell. What he also wasn't able to gather was the memory of being _this_ much horny in his entire life. This time no-one had to force his spine arch and despite both of his tied hands were slowly running out of blood, he couldn't care less. Because all the fluid in his body rushed somewhere else, somewhere deep into Itachi's hot mouth.

"Oh, yes…Don't stop…please, don't stop…"

Everything around him disappeared and the only thing Deidara was acknowledging was the bliss of the moment. The moment he was receiving an oral satisfaction from _that certain_ _Uchiha!_ And he wished for nothing else but to savor this wonderful moment for the rest of his life. Only if he had more control over his own climax.

The long ponytail tickling his tensed abdominals, the sweet wetness of Itachi's mouth, the exceptional pressure of his lips and the lithe tongue teasing his hard length, was just too much. And by the time Itachi picked up the pace and buried his nails into Deidara's outer thighs and immediately after that into his ass, rising the lower part of the blond's smaller figure to force his penis all the way to his throat, he couldn't hold it anymore.

Feeling every muscle in his body stretch and stars dance behind his closed eyes, Deidara had to bite his lip and choke the scream forming in his lungs. An orgasm went through him like lightning and right after that, his essence disappeared into Itachi's mouth.

"Damn you…" He breathed out heavily and heard Itachi swallow. And maybe even chuckle? He wasn't sure.

Slowly coming back to his senses he realized Itachi managed to untie his hands. With a relieved sigh Deidara stretched his sore limbs along his sides and let the moment last a little longer already knowing it was time to return to his room.

Yet, he didn't feel like going away. The exhaustion was too heavy and his muscles were too relaxed to move let alone rise from the bed. A body lay itself beside him and the artist felt a warm blanket covering his exhausted flesh. Hell, was he tucking him in? His mind stormed and a faint tickle hit his belly when a hand crept itself around his waist and a few restless strands of black hair fell upon his chest. He hesitantly opened one eye and tilted his face to the place he expected Itachi's face to be.

Alright, he was there. Hovering over him like a surreal hallucination. With one hand placed on Deidara's abdomen and the other bent at the elbow and propping up Itachi's own head.

"Don't." Itachi stopped him when he saw the blond's mouth open in a comment. Deidara frowned, but shut up, a little amazed when Itachi placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He felt a tiny amount of anger fill his chest when he found himself wishing to snuggle into Itachi's chest, wrap his limbs around his body and never let go. But for that night, he settled with the position on his back, while Itachi did the same.

"Night." Deidara whispered hesitantly, voice still notably husky.

"Hn." Was the brief answer.

_How the hell had this happened, again?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**

_For those who enjoyed the story I'd like to point out that the __**sequel**__ is called __**Sublime **__**Submission**__, it's chapter story in progress and you can find it on my profile._


End file.
